Wilted Petals
by Juketsu No Kimi
Summary: Yao is abused by his son, kiku, everyday and is terrified by him. Gilbert is a very stict parent to ludwig. one day, kiku and ludwig get expelled from school for beating feliciano and now both parents get to meet eachother. will they survive! whi knows, after all, kiku is sneaky and ludwig is very strong and can minuplate yao. but will gilbert find love in his heart?


(AN: happy halloween! i know i already did china but i wanted to do it again! i dont own hetalia so enjoy~)

Wilted Petals

* * *

As yao lied down on the couch, he closed his eyes. _God, I don't want to go to kiku's school tomorrow._ Kiku walkled past yao and walked in his room, setting his backpack down. " no tv, no video games, no computer, and no phone until your suspension is over. " that's no fair!" " you beat up your best friend and made him forget it even happened and you think my punishment is unfair?!" Kiku sighed and walked back in his room.. yao yawned and turned on the tv to the news, groaning at hearing about the tax increase.

* * *

Gilbert walked inside and stood by ludwig's bedroom door. " inside. Now." He calmly said. Ludwig looked down as he walked inside, gulping and not looking at his dad in fear. Gilbert took ludwig's laptop, tv, xbox, and tablet into the guest room. He looked at Ludwig and yanked his head up to him. " phone. Right now." " b-but its m-" " I don't give a shit! I want it now." Ludwig handed over his phone as gilbert walked out of his room. " I only want you doing homework, studying for a test, or reading in your room. I will go to your school tomorrow and discuss your suspension with your principal. Think hard and think wise." Gilbert slammed the door and walked in his room and sat down on the bed. _Where did I go wrong? I thought I was being an awesome parent because, lets face it, im a badass. But still, why would Ludwig beat up his best friend and make him forget it? When did his anger come out?_ Gilbert lied down and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Yao got up very early and showered. He got out and dried himself. He put on black dress pants and wore an red elegant, Chinese long-sleeveed shirt, and his black flats.. " im going to your school now." " its almost 6 in the morning dad, why are you leaving this early?" kiku asked as he leaned against the door frame. " im leaving because im walking there." " wont it take you an hour?" " I don't want to waste gas in my car. Now go back to bed and don't call me unless its an emergency." Yao locked the door behind him and started walking to the highschool.

* * *

Gilbert woke up at 6:30AM and took a fast shower, then dried. He put on a black tank top, black jeans, and a white button up shirt with a black jacket to go with it. " im going. Call only if an emergency." He said as he slammed the front door closed and walked to his car. He drove to the school and parked in the visiting parking lot. As he walked to the office, some of the students stared at him, mainly for his red eyes. He walked in and got the secretary's attention. " the awesome me has arrived to sadly discuss my not-awesome son for fighting on campus." " your ludwig's dad, good. Kiku's dad just arrived too. Just please wait over by the principal's office and wait for him to arrive." The secretary said as she pointed to the back of the office, where someone in red and black was waiting by a door. Sitting down next to him, gilbert looked around the back area.

Yao looked at his lap, reading and email from his boss._ ' yao, there have been cutbacks in our company. I personally want to tell you that you will not be working in your department anymore.'_ He looked down and sighed, then continued reading the letter._ ' the superintendents in the state have reviewed your work and they want to promote you. You can now work at home and you will get a $40,000 salary increase. An extra $5,000 has been directly deposited into your bank account as of yesterday. You can come in tomorrow and take your things from your office and I will talk to you directly next week.'_ Yao smiled on the inside and kept a calm face. He frowned at an imcoming call, kiku. " what is it kiku?" " ivan wanted to tell you that you are promoted." " I already know. Now if your done then go back in your room and read." " but Ludwig wants me-" " what the hell is Ludwig doing over?" gilbert immediately looked over, groaning and calling the house phone. Hearing it ring out, he growled. " I don't care what Ludwig is doing over there, get him out of my house and let him walk home. He's in trouble, just like you." " I don't have to listen to you! Im running away with Ludwig!" " where are you going?" " im running away to alfred's house! At least he'll know that he isn't a dick like you!" yao slowly looked down, tearing up. " kiku i-" " I hate you dad! I wish that you fucking died already!" kiku hung up, leaving a shocked yao.

Gilbert heard the entire conversation and sighed. He was about to pat his back when he heard footsteps coming towards them. Yao quickly straightened up and wiped his eyes dry and tied his hair back. " I know im late. Just get in and sit down." said the principal as he unlocked the office door and opened it for the two gentlemen. Gilbert sat down on the couch in front of the desk. Yao sat down next to him. " my name is Mr. Kysuke , ive been principle for 15 years here and this is the first time any student has fought on campus. , this is Mr. Beilschmidt." Gilbert turned to his left and shook yao's hand. " im yao, kiku's dad. Nice to meet you." " im gilbert, ludwig's dad. Nice to meet you too." They stopped and looked at the principal. " we have footage of the actual fight and you both need to watch it. It gets violent really quickly, so just bear with me." He said as he turned his computer moniter around to face gilbert and yao.

_Ludwig and kiku walked behind Feliciano and tied his eyes shut, then throwing him to the ground. As ludwig was punching Feliciano in the stomach, kiku was kicking his face into the ground._ Yao looked in shock and screamed softly. gilbert looked over and saw him shivering._ Ludwig held Feliciano up as kiku started hiting his ribs hard, then kicking his legs. Feliciano fell to the ground and felt Ludwig kick his spine._ Yao screamed and threw himself into gilbert's chest, crying hard. Gilbert looked at the sudden touch and gulped. He slowly wrapped his arms around yao, shielding him from the video._ Ludwig snapped feliciano's arms and legs while kiku kicked him in the groin hard._ Gilbert blushed when yao hugged him tightly and kept watching._ Ludwig grabbed feliciano's head and bashed it into the ground, easily cracking his skull. Kiku smashed his feet into the ground and smiled._ The video ended and yao was still crying hard. Gilbert rubbed yao's back as the principal set his computer back up.

Yao cried hard and hugged gilbert tightly, then quickly straightening back up and straightening himself. " you both will need to sign this. this is a form that will officially suspend your children for 4 months. They will have to repeat the 11th grade next year." Gilbert groaned as he read through the paperwork. Yao signed after reading the papers and sighed. " sorry that it had to end like this. ill meet with you as soon as orientation starts for next year." said as he ushered yao and gilbert out. Yao looked down and frowned. " what's wrong?" gilbert asked. " just that my son ran away with your son to their friend's house. I don't really know what to do." " that just makes your day free. Say, how did you get here?" " I walked." Gilbert hugged him and looked at him. " can we go for coffee? My treat and I'll take you home." Yao looked away and blushed. " sure…why not?" gilbert grabbed his hand and gently dragged him to his car and drove him to a café nearby.

* * *

After grabbing coffee, they sat in the back area of the café. " so, just so this isn't akward, but why did you cry on me? Its not like im saying I don't like being close, I just wanted to know." Yao stared at his coffee, then gulped it down, even when it was still boiling hot. " my son scares me." "scares you? How?" yao started shivering in place, " 3years ago, when kiku started highschool, he got violent really quickly. One time last year, he got so angry, he actually…well…" gilbert looked at him and felt sorry for him. " he tied me to his bed and cut my back. my scar runs from my right shoulder blade down and across to my left hip." Gilbert held yao's hand and kissed it. " im sorry that he did that to you. I hope that he will get what he deserves." Yao blushed deeply and kept looking at his lap. " can I go home?" " yea, of course." Gilbert held yao close as they walked to the car and drove yao home. He parked and yao held his hand. " do you wanna come in? I just don't wanna be alone right now." Gilbert smiled and let yao walk him into his apartment.

Yao sat down on his couch and drank his tea while gilbert had his own tea. Yao blushed, then leaned against gilbert. Gilbert looked over and poked yao. " yao….what are you doing?" yao blushed and closed his eyes. " im sorry." Yao said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. Gilbert followed and pinned him to a wall. He kissed yao gently, feeling yao wrap his arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around yao's hips and pulled him closer. Hearing the door knock, yao ignored it and kissed gilbert more. After hearing the knock get louder, yao walked in his bedroom and lied down. gilbert opened the door, seeing a surprised kiku and Ludwig at the door. " dad? Why are you at kiku's house?" " nothing. Just going over the paperwork we got from your school. You said that you were running away?" they both nodded as gilbert smirked. " then I wont support you anymore." Gilbert said as he slammed the door in their face and walked into yao's room, he saw him crying on the bed.

" yao, why are you crying?" " because im a horrible dad!" gilbert pulled yao into his chest and hugged him. after 20 minutes of crying, yao looked at gilbert and saw him smiling. " why are you smiling?" " because I like you." Gilbert blushed deeply and kissed yao deeply. Yao blushed deeply and wrapped his legs around gilbert's waist. Gilbert blushed and started to kiss yao's neck. Yao moaned softly, blushing and holding onto gilbert. Gilbert looked over and stopped kissing his neck. " whhere's your lubricant at?" yao blushed, then looked at him. " its under the bed." " just wanted to know." Gilbert grabbed yao's shirt and slowly pulled it off of him. yao down, panting and moaned softly, and pulled gilbert's shirt and jacket off. " my god…" " like what you see?" yao looked down as gilbert laughed. Gilbert slowly put his hand on yao's thigh and moved it towards yao's member. Yao moaned once gilbert started rubbing him.

gilbert slowly pulled his pants off and yao's pants off, tossing them on the floor. Yao wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed gilbert's member. Gilbert quickly put the two of them in the '69' position and started deep throating yao. Yao mouthed gibert's head, seeing as he couldn't fit 'it' in his mouth. Gilbert stopped and lied yao onto his stomach, hearing him breathe heavily. As gilbert looked for the lubricant under the bed, he saw a thick vibrator. He put it on the bed, but didn't let yao see it. Yao grabbed onto his pillow and felt pleasure through him. " g-gilbert….i need more….aru…" " trust me, we aren't even done yet." Gilbert said as he looked under the bed for the lube. He found it, but he also found a long vibrator next to it. He placed it on the bed, making sure that yao didn't see it, and lubed up his fingers. Yao felt gilbert put his fingers inside him and moaned loudly. gilbert quickly pulled his fingers out and lubed up the vibrator. " yao, you never told me that you had such a nice vibrator." Yao blushed deeply as he gilbert pushed the tip in. yao bit his pillow and muffled moans into it, feeling the whole vibrator enter him. gilbert pulled it out and back in again, hearing yao moan. He stopped for a minute and lied yao on his back, turning on the vibrator to low. Pulsing vibrations made yao moan loudly and grab gilberts arm hard. Gilbert started to kiss yao's neck and turn on the vibrations higher. Yao almost screamed in pleasure as he tried to arch his back, but felt gilbert pin his hip down. " g-gilbert…..more…..please!" gilbert set the vibrator on the highest it went and made yao drool in pleasure. As yao was about to cum, gilbert quickly put a cock ring on him. yao tried to take it off, but gilbert moved his hands.

Gilbert pulled the vibrator out and lied down on his back, pulling yao onto his lap and lubed himself. Pulling yao into a deep kiss, gilbert slowly thrusted into yao. Yao stopped kissing him and started to ride him. after a few thrusts, yao covered his eyes and started to cry. " yao whats wrong? Am I doing something wrong?" gilbert asked while sitting up a little. " is…is this more than a one night stand?" yao continued to cry, looking down even when gilbert kissed his cheek. " I don't think that this is a one night stand. Besides, why would I leave someone as adorable as you? Don't doubt yourself…" gilbert forced yao to look in his eyes and smiled. Yao looked at him and smiled softly, then pushing gilbert's body back onto the bed. Riding him hard, yao moaned loudly, biting his lip to keep it in. gilbert held onto his hips and rolled him onto his back, putting one of yao's legs onto his shoulder, and thrusted into him. " don't hold it in…just say my name…." gilbert bit yao's neck, leaving large hickeys on his neck. Yao moaned loudly and dug his nails deep into gilbert's back. gilbert kissed yao deeply and yanked off the cock ring, making both of them cum instantly. Gilbert pulled out and held yao close and pulled a blanket over the two of them. Yao fell fast asleep, but gilbert kissed his cheek and soon fell asleep.

* * *

As the light shone on gilbert's face, gilbert rolled over to hug yao, but felt the cold mattress. Sighing, he put on his clothes on and fixed the bed. Walking into the livingroom, he felt a pair of hands wrap around him. " aru~ good morning." Yao said as he hugged tighter. Gilbert turned around and picked up yao and carried him to his car. " ill make breakfast at my house." Yao just held his hand and let him drive to gilberts house. As soon as they got to his house, gilbert carried him inside the house and set him down on the counter. Yao smiled as he smelled the delicious breakfast that gilbert made: wust sausages, scrambled eggs, and hashbrowns. yao sat down and was about to pick up his fork, but gilbert insisted that he fed him. Gilbert fed yao breakfast and smiled as soon as yao was finished and lied down on the couch. After washing all the dishes, he lied down on top of yao.

Gilbert kissed yao's neck and pinched his nipples. Hearing yao moan loud, gilbert pinched harder and heard the doorbell ring. Ignoring it, he whispered into yao's ear, " ill get the bedroom ready." Yao blushed as gilbert went into his bedroom. Hearing the door knock again, yao decided to get it and tell them to leave. He opened it and saw kiku and Ludwig. " dad what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home crying or something?" yao stared at him and felt a bolt of confidence hit him. " no. im fucking your dad." Was all he said as he slammed the door and walked into the bedroom. Pulling gilbert out, he pinned him down against the couch and smiled at him. " i-" " love you." Gilbert looked into his eyes. " gilbert i…..i love you too." Yao lied on his chest and fell asleep quickly. Gilbert looked at his phone and answered it. " yes west?" " I want to know why your fucking my dad!" " kiku, I am fucking your dad and even though we only met yesterday, I love him. I know of your abuse to him and I hope that you and Ludwig rot in hell. Now let the awesome me hang up and as soon as your dad wakes up, im gonna make him lunch and then fuck his brains out." After he hung up, he looked at yao and smiled. He kissed his forehead and soon fell asleep. _Thank you god for bringing the awesome me someone I can finally be happy with._


End file.
